DESTINY
by sein-ohekahun
Summary: "Sehun dan Jongin yang harus menikah karna paksaan orangtuanya" KAIHUN/KRISHUN/KRISTAO/KAITAO


Chapter 1

**DESTINY**

Cast : -OH SEHUN/-KIM JONGIN/ -HUANG ZITAO/ -WU YIFAN

Pair : KAIHUN/KRISHUN/KRISTAO/KAITAO

Warning : YAOI/ PERGANTIAN MARGA/ CRACK PAIR/ DONT LIKE? DONT READ / NO PLAGIAT. YANG GAK SUKA MA PAIR NYA OUT DECH. DARI PADA JANGGAL?/ DIHATI KALIAN

Rated : T (bisa berubah, tergantung otak SeIn)

Disclimer : Semua yang disini (fanfic) milik SeIn *posesive

SeIn present...

"**Sehun dan Jongin yang harus menikah karna paksaan orangtuanya"**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang makan keluarga Choi. Sesekali terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring beradu. Ruangan yang hanya terisi kepala keluarga bernama Choi Siwon, seorang wanita cantik bernama Choi Kyuhyun, dan seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun bernama Choi Sehun

Siwon mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibirnya, tanda kalau dia sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dan memandang putra satu-satunya

"Besok keluarga Kim akan datang. Dan kuharap kau ada dirumah" Ucap Siwon dengan tegas

Pemuda bertubuh ramping dan berkulit putih itu mendongakkan kepalanya

"Kenapa harus?. Aku tidak bisa, besok aku harus mengikuti ekstra dance Appa" Ucap Sehun sambil menatap ayahnya

"Dance? Itu bisa lain waktu. Pokoknya kau harus ada dirumah besok" Setelah mengucapkan itu Siwon berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Kyuhyun yang melihat anaknya menunduk langsung berdiri menghampiri Sehun menggenggam tangan Sehun

"Sudahlah. Ikuti kemauan appa mu" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap rambut berponi Sehun dan pergi menyusul suaminya, membuat Sehun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Disebuah kamar luas dengan ranjang king size terlihat seorang namja yang masih betah dengan dunia mimpinya. Hingga suara alarm yang bergetar dimeja membangunkannya. Namja manis sekaligus cantik itu mengucek sebelah matanya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Tangannya dilayangkan keudara guna mereganggakan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku

Sehun berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan sikat gigi #itu kebiasaan sein -abaikan-

Tak lama ia turun dan menghampiri orangtuanya di meja makan

"Selamat pagi Eomma, selamat pagi Appa" Ucapnya yang disambut senyum manis dari Eommanya

"Selamat pagi sayang. Apa tidur mu sangat nyenyak hingga jam segini kau baru bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengoles selay dirotinya

"Ne Eomma" Jawab Sehun dan duduk disamping kiri Appanya

"Setelah ini cepatlah mandi sebentar lagi Yunho ahjusi kemari" Ucap Siwon, Sehun hanya mengangguk

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama bel berbunyi. Seorang maid membukakan pintu, tampak dua namja dan seorang wanita bermata doe. Maid itu mempersilahkan masuk, dan menutup pintunya kembali

"Eonnie kau sudah sampai?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan memeluk wanita yang dipanggil Eonnie. Wanita bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Siwon pun mengahampiri pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Memeluknya sebentar

"Cepat sekali kalian sampai. Apa ini Jongin?" Tanya Siwon sambil melirik ke arah namja tampan berkulit tan. Yunho mengangguk

"Annyeong. Kim Jongin imnida" Ucap Jongin sambil membungkuk. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka duduk di ruang tamu

"Kyu, panggilkan Sehun" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan kekamar Sehun. Pintu kamar pun terbuka menampakkan seorang namja yang membaca buku disamping ranjangnya

"Sehuna turunlah, kau dipanggil Appa mu" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sehun, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sehun pun langsung turun menemui Appanya

Sehun menghampiri Appa dan Eommanya, duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Siwon memandang Sehun mengisyaratkan untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Annyeong, Sehun imnida" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Sehun dan mengusap pipi Sehun

"Dia sangat manis Yeobo. Sangat pantas untuk Jongin" Ucap Jaejoong yang ditanggapi dengan senyum ketiga orang dewasa disana, terkecuali Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka berdua membelalak kaget, tak mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Jongin yang sebelumnya tidak mengerti mengapa orang tuanya menyuruhnya ikut kerumah sahabat kecil ayahnya itu hanya menurut saja, dia tidak berpikir sebelumnya jika ini menyangkut masa depannya

"Apa maksudnya ahjuma?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau akan jadi menantuku Sehun, yang berarti kau akan menikah dengan Jongin" Jawab Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar sambil mengusap lembut helaian rambut Sehun

"A..apa?. Aku tidak mau" Ucap Sehun membuat Siwon geram pada putranya itu

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Sehun. Itu kesepakatan kami. Mau tidak mau kalian harus melakukannya" Ucapan tegas Siwon membuat Sehun menunduk. Reaksi Jongin juga sama dengan Sehun hanya saja dia lebih pintar menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan wajah datar

"Pernikahan kalian akan diadakan 1 minggu lagi. Bersiap-siaplah" Ucap Siwon

"Tapi kami masih sekolah" Kata Jongin, berharap dua orangtua itu membatalkan pernikahannya

"Pernikahan kalian tidak akan mengganggu sekolah kalian. Kalian akan tetap sekolah setelah menikah" Jawab Jaejoong tenang

Sehun menatap Eommanya berharap mendapat bantuan, tapi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sendu. Sehun rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga, tapi dia masih punya rasa malu jika menangis dihadapan orangtua egois seperti mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah keluarga Choi, Jongin langsung masuk kekamarnya dan membantingnya dengan keras, mengabaikan Eomma dan Appanya yang berteriak memanggilnya. Duduk diranjang dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Aggrrrrhhh... AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN" Teriak Jongin, nafasnya naik turun dan wajahnya memerah karna emosi. Jongin langsung mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang yang bisa membuat amarahnya reda

"Yeobseo" Jawab seseorang diseberang

"Temani aku" Jawab Jongin singkat dan mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak. Berdiri dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak dimeja

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghampiri namja cantik yang duduk dibawah pohon mapel sedang membaca novel.

Menidurkan tubuhnya dipaha namja yang menselonjorkan kakinya. Namja cantik bermata panda itu menatap kebawah, dimana seorang namja tampan sedang memejamkan matanya

"Hay... kau kenapa Jongin?" Tanya namja itu. Tangannya mengusap rambut coklat Jongin. Mata Jongin terbuka dan menatap namja itu lama

"Bagaimana jika aku akan menikah dalam waktu 1 minggu ini?" Tanya Jongin membuat namja cantik itu shock tapi tak lama tersenyum

"Jika kau tak menginginkannya, aku akan menggagalkannya" Jawab namja itu masih dengan senyum yang tersemat dibibir kucingnya. Tangannya masih mengusap lembut surai Jongin

"Jika aku menginginkannya?"

"Aku juga akan tetap menggagalkannya"

Jongin tersenyum, dia mengangkat tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan menarik kepala namja itu. Menciumnya tepat dibibir tipis namja cantik yang sekarang memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa menit Jongin melepas lumatannya. Menatap namja panda yang sudah 1 tahun tidak ditemuinya itu

"Tao... jika aku menikah nanti, jangan menggagalkannya. Karna aku mempunyai rencana untuk membuat 'dia' tidak betah saat bersama ku" Ucap Jongin menyeringai, Namja bernama Tao itu tersenyum dan mengangguk

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan kekelasnya dengan lesu, sesekali terdengar helaan nafas dari mulutnya. Tak mengetahui namja tampan bertubuh tinggi menghampirinya

"Ada apa dengan wajah mu? Suram sekali" Ucap namja itu. Sehun menatap namja itu dengan cemberut

"Hyung... aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" Ucap Sehun. Namja itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tatapannya seolah bertanya –Apa maksud mu?-

"1 minggu lagi aku akan menikah. Appa dan Eomma menjodohkan ku"

"Dengan?" Ucap namja itu, raut wajahnya menandakan dia sangat kecewa mendengar ucapan dari namja manis yang notaben nya adalah kekasihnya. Sehun hanya menggeleng

Tak berapa lama bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Namja bernama Kris itu kembali ke kelasnya, karna dia memang berada ditingkat 3. Tak lama seorang guru berkacamata masuk diikuti seorang namja dibelakangnya

"Annyeong. Kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu Jongin-ssi"

"Annyeong Kim Jongin imnida. Aku pindahan dari Jepang" Ucap Jongin datar. Pandangannya berhenti pada namja manis yang duduk didepan sambil menunduk. Merasa diperhatikan Sehun mendongak dan kaget melihat orang yang akan menjadi teman satu kelasnya, tak berapa lama wajah Sehun berubah datar

'Sial. Kenapa dia harus satu kelas dengan ku?' Batin Sehun kesal

"Jongin-ssi silahkan duduk dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol angkat tangan mu" Namja bermata bulat yang duduk dibelakang paling pojok itu mengangkat tangannya. Jongin mendatangi tempat duduknya, melewati Sehun yang mengeluarkan aura hitam disekitar tubuhnya

Merasakan aura tidak enak disekitarnya, guru itu langsung memulai pelajarannya. Suasana hening pun tercipta di ruangan kelas XI B itu

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa 1 minggu berlalu dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Sehun dan Jongin mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan pastur. Di Mansion Choi tampak dua namja sedang berciuman setelah memakaikan cincin dimasing-masing jari manis mereka

Sehun memejamkan matanya, satu tetes air mata turun membasahi bibir Jongin yang menyeringai tipis

'Kau akan menyesal hidup dengan ku Sehun. Masa depan mu akan hancur ditangan ku' Batin Jongin masih dengan seringaian yang makin lebar. Setelah beberapa menit Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang ada disana. Pernikahan mereka hanya disaksikan orang terdekat dari Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Yunho, Jaejoong

Belum sampai pesta selesai Sehun langsung masuk kekamarnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menangis. Setelah puas menangis Sehun tertidur dengan balutan Tuxedo yang masih terpasang ditubuhnya

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan seorang namja duduk disamping Sehun. Menatap Sehun dengan benci, tangannya mengusap pipi halus Sehun yang basah karna air mata. Lalu pergi memanggil pelayan untuk mengganti pakaian Sehun dengan piyama

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk kecelah pintu kaca kamar seorang namja yang masih tergulung dengan selimut tebalnya. Wajah manis nya yang tersinari cahaya matahari itu langsung tertutup selimut. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah bangun dari tadi hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, tak berapa lama seorang namja tampan datang

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Cepatlah turun, kau ditunggu oleh Eomma dan Appa" Ucap Jongin datar. Sehun masih belum mau membuka selimutnya, dia meremat selimut itu dengan erat.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi Jongin pergi dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras –sampai sein kaget-

Setelah mendengar derap kaki menjauh ,Sehun membuka selimutnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi

Setelah membersihkan diri Sehun turun dan menghampiri meja makan yang sudah terisi 5 orang itu

"Anak Eomma sudah bangun. Sehuna mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Terserah Eomma" Jawab Sehun. Kyuhyun mengambilkan dua lembar roti dan mengoles selai strobery

"Setelah ini kalian beres-bereslah. Karna kalian akan tinggal dirumah kalian sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong

"Mwo?. Ta..tapi..." Ucapan Sehun dipotong oleh Jongin

"Baiklah Eomma. Kami akan bersiap-siap" Ucap Jongin. Sehun melotot dan menatap tajam Jongin. Jongin yang merasa ditatap hanya fokus memakan sarapannya dan melebarkan seringainnya

'1-0 Choi Sehun. Dengan ini aku bebas melakukan apapun dengan namja yang aku cintai'

Setelah selesai membereskan pakaiannya Sehun dan Jongin memasuki mobil, sebelumnya Sehun memeluk Eomma tercintanya

Di dalam mobil pun tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Sehun yang memainkan ponsel dan Jongin yang fokus pada jalan

Mobil pun berhenti dikawasan Gangnam. Sehun keluar dan membawa tas ranselnya, membuka pintu rumah dan langsung berlari kekamarnya. Tak lama Jongin menyusul, membanting koper Sehun

"Jangan membantingnya" Ucap Sehun datar. Jongin hanya mengindikkan bahu

"Salah mu, kenapa tidak membawanya sendiri?" Jongin langsung keluar dan masuk kekamar satunya

Suara dering ponsel berbunyi, Sehun menekan tombol 'jawab'

"Yeobseo"

"Kata Eomma mu kau pindah rumah"

"Ne. Dan sekarang rumah ku di Gangnam"

"Baiklah aku akan kesana"

Sehun merasa haus, kakinya berjalan kedapur. Membawa beberapa makanan ke ruang keluarga. Menyalakan tv, tak berapa lama suara bel berbunyi

Pintu terbuka, seorang namja tinggi langsung mencium Sehun dan memeluk Sehun. Mereka tidak mengetahui jika Jongin melihatnya dari atas

"Kris hyung? Kau tau dari mana alamat rumah ini?" Tanya Sehun. Tangannya menarik Kris untuk duduk disofa

"Itu mudah" Jawab Kris. Ditariknya tangan Sehun hingga pemuda cantik itu duduk dipangkuannya

"Kau belum melakukan apapun kan dengannya?" Tanya Kris sambil mencium tengkuk Sehun. Sehun menggeleng. Tangan Kris semakin erat dipinggangnya. Sehun mencium bibir Kris dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kris. Mereka tidak mengetahui Jongin menghampiri mereka

" .ck. Apa kalian tidak sadar tempat?" Ucap Jongin dihadapan Kris dan Sehun

Sehun langsung berdiri dan menatap Jongin gugup. Dia takut jika Jongin mengadukan pada orangtuanya

"Santai saja. Aku tidak akan mengadu pada orangtua kita"

"Kita buat kesepakatan. Diantara kita boleh membawa pasangannya kerumah ini. Dan tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Bagaimana?" Lanjut Jongin

"Baiklah. Tapi sekarang kau mengganggu kegiatan kami" Ucap Sehun

"Mian. Lanjutkan saja" Setelah itu Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun

Kris memeluk dan mendudukkan Sehun kembali kepangkuannya. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sebelumnya diganggu Jongin tadi

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk diatas ranjang pintu sebuah apartemen sambil memainkan ponsel pemilik apartemen, menunggu seseorang yang ada didalam kamar mandi keluar. Tak berapa lama, seorang namja memakai bathrob keluar dengan rambut basah

"Jongin?" Yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, mengamati Tao yang mengambil bajunya. Berjalan menghampiri Tao memeluk tubuh ramping namja itu, menghirup aroma vanila yang keluar dari tubuh Tao

Tao yang mengerti, memegang tangan Jongin yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Membuat pelukan itu semakin erat

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Aku ingin tidur disini" Jawab Jongin. Tao hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berjalan kekamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Sementara Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang Tao menunggu namja bermata panda selesai berganti baju

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc ...

Ada yang berniat untuk dilanjut? kagak ada? Ya udah

Kalau ada yang mau dilanjut, Se In mau tanya :

**.**Ratednya mau diganti M atau T aja?

**.**Mau dibuat MPERG atau NGGAK?

Voting terbanyak akan Se In buat kan. ITU PUN KALAU ADA YANG REVIEW

KALAU KAGAK ADA YANG REVIEW ATAU REVIEW TIDAK MEMUASKAN "**SAY GOOD BYE TO FANFIC"**

YA UDAH SEGITU AJA DARI SE IN...

PAI.. PAI

**REVIEW JUSEYO...**

21MEI14


End file.
